


To Make You Feel My Love

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s06e08 A Wedding, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, klainevalentines2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a confession from Blaine, Kurt will do anything to make sure Blaine knows he is loved.</p><p>Written for the Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Make You Feel My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #3: To Make You Feel My Love by Adele
> 
> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/138611424625/to-make-you-feel-my-love

“I know things are better,” Blaine said on the evening after he and Kurt reunited for the second time, “but they aren’t perfect. I just want you to know that.” They were sitting on the couch in the Hummel house after moving all of Blaine’s things out of the apartment talking things out finally.

Kurt knew things weren’t perfect. He himself had gone through things after their break up. “I know. Things aren’t perfect. Things were never perfect, and I never realized it until I started seeing a therapist for an apparent issue with intimacy.”

“I started seeing a therapist too. And you should really know why before we jump back into a relationship.”

Blaine had seemingly distanced himself from Kurt which broke Kurt’s heart. Something told Kurt that whatever Blaine was about to tell him was pretty serious, and so he paused the television and turned his body to face Blaine. “Whatever it is, it’s not going to change how I feel about you, okay?”

Blaine nodded. “When I first moved back here, it was pretty bad. I wasn’t eating. I wasn’t sleeping. I didn’t want to do anything.” Blaine took in a shaky breath. “I was really depressed, Kurt.”

Kurt gasped. “Honey” was all he could say.

“My mom dragged me out of my room one day, and she took me to my old psychiatrist. I had to see her weekly for a while. She put me on some medication. I’m better now, but it’s still pretty day by day for sometimes.”

“Could you tell me what I can do to help?” Kurt asked. “To make it easier for you to get through this?”

“You really just have to understand what I was feeling, but I don’t really know how to explain it other than I just felt like no one loved me and no one cared,” Blaine admitted, tears beginning to fall.

Kurt immediately wrapped his arms around Blaine in an attempt to show Blaine just how much he loved him. He continued to hold Blaine while Blaine cried, and he didn’t stop once Blaine had stopped. 

Kurt wiped the last few remaining tears from Blaine’s eyes and tightened his grip on Blaine. “I do. I love you so much. I care about you so much.” Kurt’s voice was thick with emotion as if he was on the brink of tears himself. 

Blaine smiled at Kurt’s declaration. “I know you do, and I love you too. I just wanted to make sure you knew that things aren’t perfect. Better, but not perfect.”

After that day, it was like the dynamic between them shifted. Unlike before where Kurt wasn’t as outgoing with his feelings and Blaine kept bad things to himself in fear of bothering Kurt, they communicated so much better. Kurt wouldn’t think twice about being free with how he felt about Blaine, always being there for Blaine and reassuring him that he was loved and cared about, especially on one of Blaine’s bad days. He would do small things for Blaine, like making him breakfast in bed or giving him massages. Kurt would do impromptu date nights and do whatever it was that Blaine wanted to do. Just anything that would show Blaine how much he loved him. 

“Thank you,” Blaine said, after one of the first bad days that Kurt got to experience. They were lying in bed together with Blaine wrapped up tightly in Kurt’s arms.

Kurt pressed his lips to the top of Blaine’s head. “I’ll do anything to make you feel how much that I love you. Anything. I hope you know that.”

“I do. I always know how much you love me,” Blaine said, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/138611424625/to-make-you-feel-my-love


End file.
